Water's Sweet and Blood is Thicker
by Nerdeology-000
Summary: Lloyd is trying to untangle his thoughts about his father. And with some help, he learns about his blood and his other family. And maybe help the others with blood families if their own. Chap3: after an encounter Jay reassures lloyd
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: this story is mine a lot of other ppl had/have similar ideas and stories but this is not based on any of those thanks! Feel free to give me any advice!

Lloyd couldn't sleep.

He was too upset to sleep.

He had dreamt of Garmadon. Two of them. His sensei fighting this version of himself. Lloyd shuddered.

His mind consumed by thoughts of his father. Who even was his father?

There was Lord Garmadon, the dark possessed one. But he loved Lloyd nonetheless.

Then Sensei Garmadon, Lloyds real father figure.

Then...this monster. Who cares of nothing. Survival of the fittest. The one they were stuck with.

And somehow they were all his father. Lloyd tossed under his blanket. No. Lloyd thought bitterly. This Garmadon doesn't have a son.

Lloyd let out a small grunt of frustration. Eventually abandoning his bunk for some fresh air.

He crept through the hallway of the newest version of the monastery. Careful to be quiet when passing the others rooms.

He slowly slid the front door open, only to be slammed against wooden floors by some shadowy figure.

Startled Lloyd blinked, summoning a ball of green energy in his hands. Which dissipated after a few moments.

"Kai?"

The figure came into view. The sweatshirt recognizably Kai's. The hood was up, covering the upper half of his face.

"Lloyd." Kai pulled his hood off,. "Sorry, you scared me." he muttered. "What are you doing out here?" Now he was concerned. Staring intensely at Lloyd asking what happened?

"I could ask you the same thing." Lloyd retorted sitting up.

Kai offered his hand and Lloyd took it. "Not tired. Felt restless." He admitted.

"Well so was I. So I was going to get some fresh air, before I was tackled." Lloyd crossed his arms.

Kai let out a small laugh, "I said sorry!"

Lloyd smirked, scanning his friend. Kai was fully dressed, and despite claiming not to be tired, he had darkening bags under his eyes.

"Well, come on. Let's sit on those stairs and get that fresh air." He ruffled Lloyd's hair walking down the front stairs, towards the edge of the monastery. Humming a catchy tune.

Lloyd followed, unsure where this was going.

Kai swung the gates open, and for a while the two just sat, staring at the Ninjago sky. The cool breeze brushing their hair back.

"So what really up?" Kai asked, leaning back on his hands. He looked forward his feet resting on the stair below them. "What did you dream about now?"

Lloyd hesitated. Should I tell him?

Lloyd sighed. Yes. Yes I should.

"I dreamed about my father." Lloyd started. Kai looked at him. Go on.

"I actually dreamed of two of them."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

I lost him. Lloyd chastised himself.

"Like, one was Sensei Garmadon. The father, who was proud of me, and knew me, and just understood. And then. The other one was this version. The one that basically disowned me on live television."

Lloyd looked down. He wouldn't understand. He thought bitterly.

"I get that." Kai said, staring into the distance. "I mean I think I do. It may not be the same thing. But I understand. My father was my biggest role model. He tried to do everything with me and Nya. He's different now though."

Lloyd was slightly taken aback. Kai understood. He had similar concerns about his own father.

"I feel like I don't know him. Even though he technically is the same person." Kai's expression stayed stoic. The wind blowing is hair back, his eyes shimmering slightly in the moonlight.

Lloyd stared off with him. Gazing across the shifting valleys and roads that lead to Ninjago City. The sun slowly shining over them

"But we have this. Our team. Our brothers." Kai leaned over. Lloyd's green eyes meeting Kai's warm hazel ones. "You are the green ninja. And you know somethings are complicated and unfair." he took a breath. "But, you have us. We're your family too."

Lloyd blinked. Then started to nod before Kai pulled him into a hug.

"Does it ever get better?" Lloyd asked quietly.

Kai hummed, "So far I can't say."

Lloyd pondered on Kai's words before realizing…

"Wait, you're still having… issues?" Lloyd pulled away.

Kai shifted uncomfortably, looking down. "Well yeah… I mean." Kai cleared his throat. "So maybe they were threatened to leave us, but it was still...abandonment. They missed out on everything. It sounds selfish, but I just...can't forgive them. Even if Nya can."

Lloyd looked down too. Not even Nya knows.

"Have you like...talked to them?"

Kai hesitated, "No, but I mean what good would that do."

Both of them turned as the sun fully emerged. Spreading day to all the land.

Kai stood up, "Alright, I'm gonna wake the others." He stood up and awkwardly left.

Lloyd continued staring to the sun. I already have a family. My team. But it's not wrong to want your blood family. Right?

Lloyd sighed. At least Kai might have a chance…that he's not willing to take. Lloyd thought about his own parents. He knew the feeling. But he also knew, he would have done anything for them to be together.

He would not let Kai give up that chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took way longer than I thought it would. Thank you to all who chose to follow and review! This is my first "real" story that has a plot and not just oneshots. So yay! This is my Lloyd short story. Please help me out with it, I'm having slight writers block.**

Lloyd couldn't focus.

During training he was tossed and kicked around like a rag doll. His hand to hang combat didn't exactly compare with the others, but this was ridiculous.

Cole kicked him in the chest, and he fell to the ground. Pathetic.

Keep your guard up. He heard his father's voice.

Cole offered him a hand. "You seem out of it today. Something bothering you?"

Lloyd stared, then shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Cole tried again.

"Yeah." Lloyd muttered. He took the hand and Cole hoisted him up.

"Are we done yet?" Jay whined as he blocked one of Nya's vicious swings of her sword.

"Sure." Cole said.

Since when does he give the orders? Lloyd thought bitterly.

"Me and Lloyd will meet you inside."

Kai and Zane ceased their fight. Kai a little unwillingly. But soon the courtyard was emptied leaving only Cole and Lloyd. Great.

"So, what's up?" Lloyd attempted casually. Tossing a small grin.

Cole crossed his arms and shook his head. "Seriously Lloyd. I'm worried about you."

Lloyds fake grin melted away. Like taking off a mask. "You know you don't need to."

Cole placed a hang on Lloyd's shoulder, and he flinched at the touch. "Of course I do, your our baby brother. Now are you gonna tell me what's up or do I have to force it out of you?"

Lloyd sighed defeated. First Kai then Cole. Was he really that readable?

"Is this about your father."

Lloyd froze. It wasn't a question. He shifted back and forth on his feet.

Cole sighed. "I think we've all been there. You've been feeling it a bit much though huh."

Lloyd glanced at Cole.

Cole leaned back and took a seat. Right in the middle of the training course. And for some reason, Lloyd followed. "At certain points, I thought my father didn't care. Especially after…" Cole hesitated, "after my mom passed. He usually ignored me. Or put faults on me. It took me too long to realize how much we loved each other."

Lloyd's shoulders untensed slightly, before tensing up again as Cole stared straight at him.

"You know how I found my True Potential?"

Lloyd nodded as confirmation. "The dance competition. You and your father mended your relationship." the sentence fell into a more bitter tone then he would've liked.

Cole nodded. "Wasn't that easy though. He disowned me right before."

To Lloyd, this was new information. "B-But you guys have a pretty strong relationship? How-"

Cole chuckled. "Me and my dad are very different. But also very much the same. We just had to adapt from who we thought we were, and started treating each other like who we really are."

Lloyd pondered that for a moment.

"I think, you are looking for Master Garmadon in him. But that's not who he is anymore. I do believe he still cares for you. Only right now he may be denying it. Or I mean, I guess he's relearning what life is really about. He could learn about a billion things from such a good hearted person like you."

"I don't feel like a good person though. All this time, I've been giving myself one huge pity party." Lloyd let out an exasperated breath.

"You have been." Cole stated bluntly. Not the reassurance Lloyd had been looking for. "But maybe you needed time to be selfish. You can't be selfless all the time. There needs to be balance."

"You sound like Master Wu." Lloyd remarked.

Cole shot him a smile and shrugged. "He was my teacher first. He gave me a family. But also reminded me I already have one."

Lloyd looked down.

"Find the in between. Adapt and consider what you haven't." Cole nudged Lloyd's shoulder. "You fought the overlord, I'm sure you can do this."

Lloyd swallowed hard. Apparently he really needed to hear that.

He started crying. And Cole welcomed it with open arms.

And then he couldn't stop. Because all this sappy hugging felt good. Lloyd wanted such bonds everywhere in his life and others.

Eventually his breathing slowed. The sobbing had subdued itself into quiet sniffs and tears.

He shuddered in Cole's embrace.

"I will," he choked. "I'll try. And I won't quit on him."

Cole stroked his hair. "Ninja never quit." Cole lowered his voice. "They also fight as a team. I'm here. And so is the rest of the team."

Lloyd made no response. But it did have one.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Ahhh this took forever. Totally worth it though i hope. This is the best chapter yet I think. I also might post it as a one shot later.

Lloyd couldn't see.

The cave was dark, and damp. Not good for torch making.

The only thing that "reassured" him was the chattering of his teeth, and Jay's high pitched whistling. Great start.

He wished Kai was here to provide some heat and light. Or Cole who knew caves like the back of his hand. Or Zane who was a walking computer. Or Nya, who could at least make their clothes dry.

Maybe anyone but Jay. There was nothing wrong with Jay. But, his methods were odd and Lloyd wasn't in the mood for any of Jay's commentary.

Thunder boomed, and lightning cackled from outside.

Lloyd shuddered, and peeled off his soaking mask.

Meanwhile Jay whistled, dragging his fingers over the markings. "Haha, scary cave, rogue serpentine, no light. What could go wrong?"

Lloyd let out an exasperated sigh, "Not now Jay. Shut the sarcasm."

"What's got you so cranky?" Jay questioned bluntly.

"Nothing!" Lloyd growled, "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright Captain Cranky!" Jay saluted. "You think the rogues moved there's no one-"

"Oh please." Lloyd snorted, disregarding Jay's cutoff sentence. "I think MMMPH"

Something clamped over Lloyd's mouth. Lloyd writhed and struggled against his captor.

"Oh yesssss ninja." A voice chuckled in the dark. "We are here."

Lloyd heard a murmur of laughing and agreements, along with grunts.

Torches began to be lighted. The fire illuminated the cave.

Revealing some very cheery looking serpentine.

All of mixed tribes, with multiple scars and tattoos littering them. Lloyd couldn't see too well, but he assumed they didn't say "love and peace".

Lloyd's kidnapper was a constrictai. With his black scales, and strong grip. Which made him wish Cole was here.

He looked like a basic serpentine, snake face and all. With a necklace of strung rocks and crystals around his neck.

What surprised Lloyd was he had a tail. Those only appeared on serpentine generals. And he most definitely wasn't the constrictai general. But a rogue. A threat.

Somehow Jay has managed to wriggle free enough to let out some words.

"Cool. Alright. You all seem new to this whole villain thing. This is the part where you start monologuing."

Lloyd did a mental facepalm.

"So you want an introduction?" The constrictai grinned. "My name is Petram. And the one holding down you, blue ninja, is Menia."

Menia let her face come into view. A hypnobrai. And she immediately adjusted herself so Jay could only struggle against her.

"We," Petram gestured to the crowd, "Are serpentine! We are more powerful and see how powerful we can become! And no ninja will stand in our way."

The last thing Lloyd heard, was the ringing of the crowd.

o0O0o

Lloyd woke up tied to a rock.

Lloyd let out a groan.

He writhed against his chain binds. No handcuffs. Good.

"It'ssss no usssse Lloyd." Came a voice. Menia walked over. Her hissing was loud and echoed in the caves.

Menia smiled. "The others have left. So it's you me and Zappy." Menia let her fork tongue flicker. She removed the gag from Lloud's mouth.

"Why did you stay behind?" Lloyd questioned.

Menia waved her hand absently, dragging an unconscious Jay towards Lloyd.

"Because they don't realize the power they already have." She hissed. "Winnerssss play the card they're dealt. And as a hypnobrai, I wasssss given possssssibly the besssst deck!"

Her fork tongue flickered and she released Jay who let out a grunt as he hit the ground.

"I was given the power to look into the mind! Hypnobrai hypnotize. They don't know the abilities you gain by hypnotizing someone. You make them forget." Menia's irritation towards the others grew, though her smile widened, "I can make them remember. I can change what they know and don't know."

Lloyd froze.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Menia faced him, the rings in her eyes already spinning.

No. Lloyd though, Come on Lloyd, look away. Look-

The setting around Lloyd changed. The caves shifted into hard walls, the stalactites started to grow, expanding from floor to ceiling into iron bars.

Lloyd felt panic rise in his throat. He could feel his heart beating throughout his whole body.

He was at Kryptarium prism. His father, no, a monster. So familiar yet so different. His red glowing eyes staring through him.

The binds weren't on him and he could almost feel himself move. Yet when he tried to move himself, the chains held fast.

It's not real. He told himself, It's not real!

"Or issss it?" Menia's voice echoed throughout the room. "You can't even tell what'sssss real and what'sssss not. You can't tell who'sssss your family and who'sssss not. You hold people to their best. Even when it wasn't real."

Garmadon attacked, his punches hard and Lloyd could feel his hatred and anger and need for vengeance.

With no way to fight back, Lloyd watched it happen. Every punch hurt just as much as he remembered. Lloyd struggled.

"What're you struggling againsssst lloyd?" Menia's voice laughed. "Gah!" Menia cried out in pain and Lloyd was suddenly back in the cave, his breathing heavy, and faint pain running across his limbs.

Jay was standing over an unconscious Menia, finishing his job on chaining her up. "Need any help?" he offered, already starting to loosen the chains.

The chains fell to floor and guilt, fear, and complete relief washed over him. "Thank you." Lloyd croaked, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Jay suddenly seemed concerned, "Hey, hey, hey. Lloyd you're fine now. You're fine." Jay wrapped his arms around Lloyd into an awkward hug, and Lloyd started sobbing.

"I- I could-n't" He gasped.

"Shhh, Lloyd it's okay. It wasn't real."

"Bu-ut it was!" Lloyd cried miserably.

Jay looked Lloyd dead in the eye. "It's not your fault Lloyd. We all make mistakes. It's part of life. You feel weight on your shoulders because you care! Because you want to feel guilty. I know Lloyd. I know how it feels to mess up so badly, and just keep making desperate moves adding up." Jay took a deep breath, "But we have to keep going. Untangle it one step at a time."

Lloyd's breathing and heartbeat started slowing, just a little bit. As Jay held him closer.

He'll be fine. They'll all be fine.


End file.
